The Storm King Wants to Join Grogar's Ranks
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following King Sombra's defeat at the hooves of the mane six, Grogar visits the Storm King in the depths of hell with a request to join his ranks. But, the Storm King does not like what Grogar will say to him in response...


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

…

"The Storm King Wants to Join Grogar's Ranks"

By TwilightSparkle3562

…

The demonic blue ram known as Grogar arrived in the depths of hell amongst the legions of caged and deadly monsters serving an eternity of imprisonment. As he walked down the line of cells, he made his way towards a cell at the far left end of the hallway. Looking into the cell, he looked at the creature inside it, a white monkey like creature in armor.

"You have reached out and requested to have an audience with me, Storm King," remarked Grogar, sitting down in a chair that had been provided for him. "So go on, I'm listening. What is it that you wish to say to me?"

"Um, let me put it this way, Grovar or whatever your name is," explained the Storm King, only to be interrupted by Grogar, who sharply rose out of his seat.

"IT'S GROGAR, YOU HEAR ME?!" the demonic ram shouted, glaring at the Storm King right in the eyes. "GROGAR!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Storm King remarked, seemingly unfazed by the ram's rage. "Anyways, I hear you had a little…snafu…trying to get someone to play by your rules and he ended up paying the bill."

Sighing heavily, Grogar continued to listen to what the Storm King had to say.

"You must mean King Sombra, I suppose?"

"Yeah him, the gray dude with the red horn or something like that," continued the Storm King. "Word of mouth is that you are supposedly hiring a replacement. I'll have you know that I can join your ranks."

Remembering all too well of how King Sombra went against him, Grogar was determined to not let the Storm King play him for a fool.

"It's not that simple, Storm King," Grogar answered, tapping his necklace and sending a gold orb in front of the Storm King. "Like all my other minions, I have studied each and every defeat you had obtained against six puny ponies."

The orb produced the moment of the Storm King's defeat, at the hooves of his second-in-command, Tempest Shadow. The satyr recoiled at the sight of his defeat.

"Well, let me say that you can blame Tempest for the situation I find myself in," he remarked, trying to shift blame off of himself. "She was the one who put me in this mess."

"Apparently, you have forgotten that your impatience to get the magic of the four alicorn princesses was your own undoing," Grogar remarked back, tapping his necklace again to show the Storm King another living picture, this time of him after he had obtained the powers of the four alicorns, playing around with the sun and moon. "And would you care to tell me what this action of yours is?"

The Storm King watched himself playing with the sun and moon using his staff as a control stick.

"Well, I mean, I was very excited to get control of the sun and the moon," protested the Storm King. "I mean, how else do you act when you get something that you want?"

"You obtained the magic of the princesses and you played around with them like a pair of toys," answered Grogar. "That alone tells me that you are clearly unfit to be in my ranks."

This didn't bode well with the Storm King, who began hopping up and down like an angry primate.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" groaned the Storm King. "You're just going to deny me the right to join your ranks because of that?!" 

"It's much more than that, Storm King," replied Grogar, tapping his necklace to pull the orb away from the Storm King. "On the outside, you may seem like the type of creature to join my ranks. You have a powerful army, a determination to set a goal for yourself. But, on the inside, you are nothing more than a creature who wants to play by his own rules instead of mine."

"Are you trying to compare me to King Sombra?!" cried the Storm King, his voice filled with anger. "Is it just because I am a king that you are denying me the chance to get out of here and be on your team?"

"Of course not," said Grogar, calmly. "I'm denying you because you are a liability and if I release you, you'll just go your own way."

"Come on, Grofar!"

"GROGAR!"

"Whatever, the fact is that I can be a valued asset to your legion. Besides, I need a chance to take revenge on Twilight Sparkle too! Come on, give me that chance!"

The desperate pleas of the satyr seemed to bounce off of Grogar as he rose to his feet and turned to leave the prison.

"Hey, hey, come on!" pleaded the Storm King. "Let me prove to you that I can be a team player! Come back, Grodar!"

Grogar sighed in disgust at his name being incorrectly pronounced again.

…

From inside his lair, his three villains were watching everything that was going on.

"I told you he was just going to be another liability," remarked Chrysalis to her fellow minions, Tirek and Cozy Glow. "

"Well, he really didn't take his victories all that seriously," added Tirek. "I mean, I heard about him conquering the Equestrian capitol, so he should have considered him then."

"Perhaps you both forget that the Storm King really didn't also take part in the initial invasion," Cozy Glow added. "It was Tempest Shadow who did all of the work and she was reformed by Twilight Sparkle. Maybe that is part of the reason why the Storm King won't be joining us."

Both Tirek and Chrysalis nodded in reply to the young Pegasus filly. At that moment, Grogar appeared before them, towering over his crystal ball.

"And you are absolutely correct, young filly," he said. "The Storm King is just like King Sombra, another creature that I could use as a warning to you should you chose to cross me."

"So what happens now?" asked Tirek.

"We continue to prepare ourselves for the conquest of Equestria," answered Grogar. "And I will not tolerate any errors from the three of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Nodding nervously, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow took in what their superior had to say.

"Good."

…

THE END


End file.
